Lo que ha traido el gato
by Gisla
Summary: Arreglar juguetes rotos no era su especialidad, más bien era él quien se encargaba de romperlos... Por desgracia, la joven Kelly no tiene ni idea. Victor Creed/OC
1. Flaco consuelo

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Victor Creed no me pertenece, Liev Schreiber tampoco (mecachis...), esta historia tampoco. Se trata de una traducción del maravilloso fanfic "What the cat dragged in" escrito por la maravillosa psyche b. mused, que me ha dado su beneplácito para traducirla al castellano. Podéis encontrarla en su idioma original en esta misma página. Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo...  
**

**1**

Flaco consuelo

Kelly había permanecido durante dos días en aquel diminuto y helado cobertizo, con las manos atadas a la espalda. O al menos, eso creía. Las carcomidas tablas le habían permitido contemplar cómo la luz del día se colaba por entre sus rendijas y volvía a desaparecer, horas más tarde, con la creciente oscuridad. Esto había tenido lugar dos veces ya. El hecho de que no tuviera ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí cuando se despertó por primera vez, temblorosa y maniatada, era lo que la hacía dudar. En realidad, el tiempo exacto no importaba, había sido el suficiente como para que su cuerpo experimentara toda una amplia gama de sensaciones dolorosas debido a la antinatural e incómoda postura en la que se encontraba, hasta acabar en una especie de sordo entumecimiento. Incluso el hambre terrible que había llegado a sentir, se había ido desvaneciendo a medida que pasaban las horas, para concentrarse exclusivamente en el dolor que agarrotaba sus músculos y articulaciones.

Había tratado desesperadamente de librarse de las ataduras, pero sus ateridas manos eran incapaces de luchar contra la firme sujeción de las cuerdas. De vez en cuando, y pese al dolor, se obligaba a sí misma a levantarse y a moverse para mantener constante el flujo de sangre a sus miembros y evitar la congelación. Aunque, la falta de espacio y la áspera cuerda que rodeaba cada uno de sus tobillos limitando la longitud de sus pasos, le impedía ir demasiado lejos.

La nieve había empezado a filtrarse entre los pequeños huecos de las tablas, haciendo que el frío y la humedad la calara hasta los huesos. Sin embargo, esto mismo, le había evitado una más que probable deshidratación.

A pesar de todo; a pesar de lo que sentía: del dolor, del frío o del hambre; no había habido ni un solo segundo en que desistiera de la idea de escapar. En cuanto se presentara la más mínima oportunidad, no dudaría.

·······

Aquella cabaña era como su santuario. Un sitio en el que podía apartarse del resto del mundo cuando quería. Aunque a primera vista nadie hubiera podido imaginar que alguien como él, con más fama de bestia que de hombre, pudiera sentir deseos de poseer un lugar de retiro como aquél. Imagen que él mismo se había encargado cuidadosamente de elaborar. Dejar que todo el mundo creyera que era poco más que un salvaje dotado de gran resistencia y fuerza física, tenía sus ventajas.

Y a Victor Creed le gustaba tener ventajas, casi tanto como le gustaba su trabajo o los beneficios que obtenía de ello. Desde que se había puesto por su cuenta, hacía algunos años ya, sus ingresos se habían incrementado significativamente. También había sido capaz de vislumbrar algunos hilos dispersos de su propia humanidad, algunos accidentalmente, otros no. Así estaba bien. Demonios, así era más que suficiente. Esos pequeños fragmentos, aquí y allá, no estaban tan mal después de todo, podía vivir con ellos.

Contempló desde la ventana como la nieve comenzaba a cubrir las ramas de los árboles y a doblarlas bajo su peso. Aún estaban a mediados de octubre, era pronto para que nevara de semejante forma. Sin embargo, aquello haría aún más fácil seguir cualquier tipo de rastro. Salió de la cabaña y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, haciendo caso omiso de la nieve que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, con la firme intención de conseguir algo fresco para la cena.

·······

Kelly se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas. Apenas dos días atrás, aquel hombre había entrado repentinamente en el cobertizo y la había obligado a salir. Una pequeña y cruel sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro cuando empezó a golpearla. "Sólo para que no olvides quién está al mando", le había dicho. Aquello se había convertido en una especie de ritual matutino. Cada vez, él había tratado de violarla, cada vez, había sido incapaz de conseguir una erección. Entonces la golpeaba más y más fuerte, como si las deficiencias de su cuerpo marchito fueran culpa de ella. Empezaba a preguntarse si la violación no hubiera sido preferible a las palizas que recibía en su lugar.

La mañana del tercer día, la sangre manaba de su cabeza procedente de diferentes heridas y cortes. Los hematomas, que ya cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo, comenzaban a entremezclarse, haciendo que su piel adquiriera una fea tonalidad púrpura en contraste con su habitual tono pálido de alabastro. Mientras yacía en el suelo; temblando por el miedo, la ira y el dolor; él desapareció de su vista. Durante unos instantes, se permitió fantasear con la idea de que quizás se había cansado por fin de pegarle. Kelly estaba segura de que si se había librado hasta aquel momento de lesiones más graves, era única y exclusivamente debido a la falta de resistencia del hombre.

-Tu papaíto dijo que sabías cocinar- masculló mientras dejaba caer junto a ella dos conejos ensangrentados. Luego, dirigió el cañón de su escopeta hacia su cabeza-. Manos a la obra.

El estómago de Kelly se contrajo. Si hubiera tenido algo que vomitar, lo habría hecho. Él tiró de ella para obligarla a ponerse en pie.

-Y-yo… no sé cómo…

No pudo continuar. Un puño se estrelló contra su rostro. A ese ritmo, acabaría con todos los huesos rotos, aunque se debiera más al abuso constante y repetitivo de los golpes, que a la fuerza en sí que empleaba en ellos.

-Bien, entonces mejor que aprendas- Parecía casi contento al ver como ella empezaba a limpiar rápidamente los conejos mientras él seguía apuntándola con el rifle.

Cada vez que hacía algo mal, unas manos despiadadas la pellizcaban o le propinaban un golpe en algún lugar de su cuerpo. Una vez que consiguió despellejar y desmembrar los conejos, Kelly se sintió más segura, lo peor había pasado, el resto era territorio conocido para ella.

Daba por hecho que no obtendría ninguna felicitación, pero supo que había hecho las cosas bien cuando él engulló casi toda la carne que había preparado sin mediar palabra y, luego, se quedó dormido con la escopeta junto a él.

Kelly miró la cuerda que sujetaba sus pies. Por supuesto, el cuchillo que había utilizado para cocinar había sido puesto a buen recaudo. Y lo único que llevaba encima eran una sucia y raída camiseta rosa y unas bragas. Era perfectamente consciente de que así no conseguiría llegar muy lejos. Por otra parte, él le había advertido claramente que si trataba de huir le rompería los tobillos. Pero aquélla era su oportunidad. Se metió en la boca el último pedazo de carne y se deslizó hasta la puerta tan sigilosamente como pudo. En cuanto sintió la nieve bajo sus pies descalzos, echó a correr lo más rápido que sus ranqueantes piernas le permitieron.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo escuchó a sus espaldas. Le gritaba algo, pero el fuerte viento le impedía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Quizás amenazaba con matarla. Quizás, después de todo, eso no sería algo tan terrible.

Tal vez ya se estaba muriendo y el gigante que había aparecido entre los árboles, justo delante de ella, no fuera más que una alucinación.

-¡Ayúdame!- la desesperada súplica fue el único sonido que logró articular antes de caerse de bruces y golpearse la cabeza contra una roca. El mundo empezó a desvanecerse en una especie de bruma color gris oscuro. Mientras se sumía en esa bruma, deseó que todo lo demás desapareciera también con ella.

·······

Creed no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro de que iba a averiguarlo. Había permanecido durante dos días en la cabaña y, en ese tiempo, había sentido ya dos veces el extraño olor de otro hombre en su bosque. La primera vez sucedió cuando estaba persiguiendo a un ciervo, pero decidió que la cena era más importante. Esta vez, llevaba ropa adecuada para combatir el frío y estaba más que dispuesto a descubrir quién era el incauto lo suficientemente estúpido como para entrar ilegalmente en sus tierras.

El débil grito de la chica fue toda una sorpresa. Su olor estaba tan saturado por el pánico que casi servía para cubrir el del viejo bastardo que la perseguía. Reconoció el olor de aquel hombre como el que había estado percibiendo.

Apenas había terminado de procesar todos los datos, cuando la chica tropezó y se desplomó a sus pies, golpeándose la cabeza en la caída.

-¡Largo de aquí, joder!- gritó el viejo apuntándole con un rifle.

Creed ni siquiera se inmutó. Se limitó a gruñir:-¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Observó como el viejo empezaba a temblar un poco. Alguien le había puesto un ojo morado y tenía un labio partido.

-¡Ya me has oído!- trataba de aparentar furioso y amenazante, pero su seguridad se resquebrajaba por momentos.

Creed empezó a avanzar hacia él, pasando al lado de la mujer que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Dispararé!- advirtió el hombre.

-Adelante- Creed sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos puntiagudos.

Aquello causó precisamente el efecto que esperaba. Los ojos del viejo se abrieron como platos y pudo oler como el miedo se precipitaba fuera de su cuerpo en fuertes oleadas que inundaron sus fosas nasales.

-¿Qu-qué coño eres…?

-Lo último que verás jamás.

Se oyó un disparo, pero la bala sólo le rozó el brazo. Creed se acercó de una salto y arrancó la garganta del hombre con una de sus poderosas garras. Observó como éste caía de rodillas, mientras la vida se le escapaba a borbotones, para finalmente desplomarse en el suelo.

Arrojó el trozo de carne junto al cuerpo y utilizó la nieve para limpiarse la sangre que goteaba por su mano. Fue entonces, al girarse, cuando su atención volvió a recaer sobre la chica. Aún permanecía inconsciente y, por el aspecto que presentaba, estaba claro que el viejo, o algún otro desgraciado, la había golpeado hasta cansarse. No duraría mucho si la dejaba allí. Y eso es precisamente lo que estuvo tentado de hacer.

Se acercó un poco más para evaluar su estado, quizá ella fuera a morir de todas formas. El olor que desprendía sugería que había estado conviviendo con el viejo, pero no se la había follado. Su olfato le dijo que nadie lo había hecho. Sonrió. Aquello podía ser divertido.

La nieve había detenido en su mayor parte la hemorragia de la herida en la cabeza. Finalmente, la levantó del suelo y se la cargó al hombro. Ella gimió, pero no se despertó.

Cubrió el terreno que los separaba de la cabaña rápidamente. Una vez dentro, cogió una manta que había en el sofá y la tiró al suelo, justo delante del fuego, a continuación depositó a la chica sobre ella. La sangre estaba ya seca, pero no quería tener que ponerse a limpiar si ella empezaba a sangrar de nuevo. Pudo ver como las escasas zonas de su piel exentas de magulladuras presentaban un aspecto casi cianótico debido al intenso frío. Cortó hábilmente a través de las cuerdas que sujetaban sus tobillos, la piel estaba casi en carne viva. Encontró marcas similares alrededor de las muñecas. Aún dormida, gimoteó algo y se volvió hacia el calor del fuego.

Se incorporó y la observó con indiferente curiosidad. Tenía un ojo morado y tan hinchado que probablemente no podría abrirlo, el otro presentaba marcas oscuras justo por debajo. Era menuda y de complexión delgada, aunque su aspecto en ese instante era demacrado, casi esquelético. Parecía demasiado joven también, como si aún no hubiera llegado siquiera a la mitad de su adolescencia. Joder, justo lo que necesitaba, una cría flacucha escondida en su refugio. Por lo poco que sabía, tal vez acababa de matar a su padre. Sopesó las posibilidades: podría simplemente volver a tirarla en la nieve y dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso, o matarla él mismo de una vez por todas, o tal vez jugar durante un rato y luego deshacerse de ella. Quizás ni siquiera llegara a despertarse, aunque su olfato le indicaba que las lesiones no eran lo suficientemente graves para esperar ese pronóstico.

La tapó con uno de los bordes de la manta y arrojó otro leño al fuego. Se estaba haciendo tarde y había pasado toda la mañana buscando el rastro del viejo bastardo. Sacó de la nevera los restos de la cena de la noche anterior, carne de venado, y se dispuso comerlos, sin molestarse siquiera en volver a calentarlos.

·······

Kelly se despertó con el olor de la carne cocinada. Por primera vez en muchos días sentía un delicioso calor que le invadía el cuerpo y, dondequiera que estuviera tumbada, no tenía el mismo olor agrio al que se había acostumbrado en la última semana. Podía oír a alguien moviéndose por la habitación, a alguien enorme a juzgar por el sonido de sus pasos. ¿Dónde demonios estaba ahora? Si hubiera muerto todo habría sido mucho más fácil, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por nada nunca más.

-¿Tienes hambre, frágil?- el sonido de una voz áspera y profunda hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Sin atreverse a mover ni un solo músculo, decidió que lo mejor sería fingir que aún seguía dormida.

-Sé que estás despierta. Tu respiración ha cambiado.

¿Había estado observando su respiración? Kelly comprendió que no le serviría de nada su pequeña farsa, él no se lo tragaría. Se incorporó lentamente. Le dolía todo, como diez veces más de lo que le había dolido con anterioridad. Hizo todo lo posible por no emitir ningún sonido mientras se sentaba, no tuvo demasiado éxito. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor rápidamente, hasta que su mirada se posó en el gigantesco hombre que había visto en el bosque, apoyado contra la encimera que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho.

-¿Quién…?- se le quebró la voz- ¿Quién eres?

-Puesto que estás en mi casa, creo que debería ser yo el que hiciera las preguntas.- Caminó lentamente hacia ella, acechándola como si fuera un animal salvaje.

Kelly empezó a retroceder instintivamente, hasta que su espalda golpeó contra un sillón de cuero. Él continuó allí de pie, mirándola, con los imponentes brazos todavía cruzados.

-Pregunté si tenías hambre.

El tono de su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas, no responder no era una opción. Además, no tenía forma de saber qué era lo que se proponía hacer con ella. Incapaz de hablar, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Vamos entonces.

Pero él no se movió. Kelly estaba convencida de que había cometido un error al decir que sí, aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas más opciones. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en él, mientras se apoyaba trabajosamente en el sillón para intentar levantarse, manteniendo la manta que la envolvía fuertemente agarrada. Su cuerpo protestó con cada pequeño movimiento. Afuera estaba oscuro, se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría dormido. Una vez que consiguió ponerse de pie, él se giró y se dirigió a la cocina, dándole la espalda.

La primera cosa que notó cuando empezó a andar fue que las cuerdas de sus pies habían desaparecido. A cada paso que daba, sentía como la rigidez de sus miembros iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Donde quiera que estuviese, aquél era sin duda un infierno mucho más agradable que la cabaña en la que había permanecido encerrada durante los últimos días.

-Siéntate- dijo él, situándose al lado de una pequeña estufa.

Kelly se encaminó hacia la silla que estaba frente a la ventana.

-Ahí no.

Kelly se detuvo en seco, luego se dirigió hacia la otra silla. En cuanto se dejó caer en el asiento, él puso un plato de carne asada y un botellín de cerveza ante ella. Luego, con su propio plato, se sentó también a la mesa.

Kelly se quedó mirando fijamente el pedazo de carne, hasta que sintió sus ojos clavados en ella.

-¿A qué coño estás esperando? ¿A una carta de invitación?

-Lo siento- murmuró suavemente, sin atreverse a levantar la vista del plato. Comenzó a comer tratando de recordar sus modales, pero, tras días sin ingerir apenas nada, le resultaba difícil masticar despacio.

El aroma de aprensión que desprendía la chica era casi tan fuerte como el de la carne de venado. No era lo más agradable para la cena, pero el hecho de que sintiera miedo demostraba que no era estúpida. Estaba casi temblando por el esfuerzo de obligarse a comer despacio, pero tras el primer bocado, los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos y olvidó toda pretensión de cortesía. Él había visto esa mirada antes, normalmente en personas que habían sufrido un largo período de desnutrición. Observándola detenidamente, comprendió que probablemente aquél fuera uno de esos casos. Lo que fuera que le hubiera sucedido, había ocurrido sin duda durante un tiempo lo bastante prolongado como para llevarla a ese estado. Aunque los hematomas eran recientes. La parte izquierda de su cara estaba casi distorsionada por la hinchazón y gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones o rasguños. Tenía el pelo completamente enmarañado, con restos de sangre seca esparcidos por todas partes. Había visto casos peores. Él había provocado daños peores. Unas leves contusiones en los nudillos le indicaron que había mostrado resistencia, al menos durante un tiempo.

Dejó que terminara de comer antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Vas a decirme tu nombre o tengo que adivinarlo?

-Kelly- contestó casi en un susurro.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, de un color verde-azulado muy similar al agua de mar. Parecía incluso más joven de lo que él había supuesto en un principio.

-¿No tienes apellido?- preguntó con sorna.

Ella vaciló antes de responder: -No.

Muy bien, le permitiría conservar sus secretos por el momento. -¿Durante cuánto tiempo has estado viviendo en mis tierras?

-¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó ella.

-Contesta antes a mi pregunta.

Empezó a temblar ligeramente: -No puedo a menos que sepa qué día es hoy.

-Jueves, diecisiete de octubre.

Ella cerró los ojos, como si tratara de concentrarse. -Ocho días- pareció sorprendida con su propia respuesta.

-¿Estás emparentada con el hombre que te perseguía?

-¡No!- contestó rápidamente, una ola de terror se desbordó fuera de ella. Le miró implorante- ¡Por favor, no me obligues a volver allí!

Estaba familiarizado con las súplicas. Aunque normalmente iban dirigidas a otra persona y lo que rogaban era protección contra él. Escucharlas en este contexto era un acontecimiento casi único.

-No puedo. Está muerto.

Pudo percibir como una sensación de alivio invadía el cuerpo de la muchacha, aunque la confusión y las dudas se reflejaron en su rostro.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- la interrumpió, imprimiendo a su voz un tono que diera a entender sin lugar a errores que era él el que hacía las preguntas.

-¿Por qué?

De nuevo su miedo volvió a impregnar el ambiente, esta vez mezclado con sospecha e incertidumbre.

-Porque no pareces lo bastante mayor como para andar por ahí solita de noche.

-¿Y por eso me has dado cerveza?- parpadeó sorprendida, como si no hubiera planeado decir aquello en voz alta.

Él esbozó una breve sonrisa: -Era eso o Jack Daniels. Me figuré que sería mejor que empezaras por la cerveza.

Sus labios heridos intentaron componer una sonrisa que acabó en una mueca de dolor. -¿Es diecisiete de octubre?- preguntó.

-Sí.

-Cumplí los dieciocho hace dos días –pudo ver como luchaba para contener las lágrimas-. Así que imagino que mis padres ya no serán ningún problema.

Aquello suponía un giro interesante. No era tan joven como él había creído, lo que corroboraba su teoría de que había estado sometida a un prolongado período de desnutrición. Cogió su cerveza para echar un trago y la oyó contener el aliento. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre los derechos de un hombre a beber en su propia casa, cuando reparó en que lo que había captado su atención no era otra cosa que sus garras. Las retrajo de inmediato, pero aún así se veían ciertamente intimidantes, como letales y mortíferos instrumentos. Sonrió, dejando los colmillos al descubierto.

-No te diste cuenta antes, ¿eh?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos todavía muy abiertos.

Tomó un largo trago de cerveza, sin apartar la mirada de ella. –Al final del pasillo hay un cuarto de baño, la segunda a la derecha. Puedes utilizarlo para lavarte.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó suavemente.

-Victor Creed.

·······

Antes de que entrara en el cuarto de baño, él le arrojó una de sus camisetas.

Una vez dentro, Kelly no quiso perder ni un instante más y se metió directamente en la ducha. La primera en más de una semana. Se estremeció de placer al sentir correr el agua caliente por su cuerpo. Pensó en Victor, por lo menos le daba de comer y le permitía asearse en condiciones. Aunque eso no significaba necesariamente que estuviera a salvo, quizás sus intenciones fueran tan depravadas como las de Roland Dawes. Sólo que si él decidía golpearla, dudaba mucho de que en esta ocasión tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir. Quizás era lo mejor, por lo menos así no sufriría una muerte lenta y agonizante, no creía disponer del suficiente coraje para algo así.

Kelly contempló como el agua que se iba arremolinando a sus pies se teñía de rojo. Se sintió enferma al comprender que se trataba de su propia sangre, pero como no quería arriesgarse a perder la primera comida decente que había tenido en muchos días, se obligó a serenarse y procuró fijar su atención en los azulejos blancos de la pared, mientras sus dedos trabajaban afanosamente con el champú tratando de desenredar los enmarañados mechones. Le pareció que transcurrían siglos hasta que lo consiguió. Cuando se aventuró de nuevo a echar un vistazo hacia abajo, comprobó con alivio que el agua volvía a ser clara y jabonosa. Terminó de lavarse rápidamente y limpió la ducha antes de ponerse encima la camiseta que él le había dado. No tenía mangas y le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

Cuando se miró en el espejo, apenas pudo reconocer a la persona que la miraba desde el otro lado. Los hematomas y la hinchazón habían distorsionado más de la mitad de su rostro, mientras que los cortes y arañazos se habían vuelto de un color rojo intenso, probablemente debido al agua caliente, pero el conjunto resultaba aterrador. No es que se considerara a sí misma una belleza, pero aquello era demasiado. Si no se hubiera sentido tan cansada, probablemente se habría echado a llorar.

Sin ninguna otra excusa para permanecer por más tiempo en el baño, regresó a la sala de estar, con la manta fuertemente enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo, como si fuera un escudo. Sintió un leve temblor en las rodillas cuando lo vio sentado en el sillón de cuero frente al fuego.

-Gracias- dijo con timidez-. Yo…

Él ni siquiera la miró: -Ven aquí.

Kelly avanzó vacilante hacia él. Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos, los justos para mantenerse fuera de su alcance.

-Siéntate- señaló el lugar que había a sus pies-. De espaldas a mí.

El miedo y el desconcierto se reflejaron en su rostro.

Él sintió su preocupación: -¿Crees que me habría tomado la molestia de traerte hasta aquí y darte de comer si tuviera pensado matarte?- Se volvió para mirarla.

Kelly trasladó su peso de una pierna a la otra. Lo que decía tenía sentido, mucho sentido en realidad, pero no se encontraba del todo en condiciones para pensar con claridad.

–Supongo que no.

Él resopló un poco antes de repetir la orden: -Siéntate.

Kelly se sentó a sus pies con cautela, abrazándose las rodillas. Tuvo un sobresalto cuando sintió las manos de él moviéndose por su cabeza, cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué…?

-Estoy intentado averiguar si las heridas que tienes en la cabeza son superficiales o no. Sería una puta vergüenza que, después de todo, fueras a morir por causas puramente naturales. Ahora, estate quieta- casi le gruñó.

Decidió que era mejor no analizar en profundidad su comentario y farfulló un "lo siento". No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando él comenzó a separar los húmedos mechones para inspeccionarle la cabeza en una búsqueda más exhaustiva, pero se obligó a permanecer quieta. En un principio se mantuvo expectante, con el cuerpo tenso y alerta, a la espera de que se produjera en cualquier momento el estallido de violencia. Pero, a medida que pasaban los minutos, empezó a relajarse. El tacto de sus dedos la sumió en una especie de placentero letargo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien la tocaba con tanta delicadeza.

-¿Quién era él?- le escuchó preguntar.

Kelly decidió que era mejor no revelar por el momento que la intención de su captor había sido la de convertirse en su marido.

-Roland Dawes.

-Bueno, esa es una gran cantidad de información- bufó-. ¿Qué coño hacías tú con él?- a pesar del tono duro de su voz, la presión de los dedos sobre su cabeza no aumentó.

-Fue idea de mi padrastro- Parecían haber transcurrido siglos desde la noche en la que Dawes se la llevó, su madre ni siquiera se había percatado de lo sucedido, de lo contrario habría tratado de impedirlo. No es que hubiera podido hacer nada al respecto, pero al menos le habría dado algo de tiempo para huir-. Roland es… era amigo suyo y… digamos que me quería fuera de su casa.

Él hizo una pausa en su examen:- Inclina más la cabeza.

Hizo lo que le pedía hasta que él la retuvo en la posición deseada con una de sus grandes manos.

-¿Fue Dawes el que te hizo esto?- le preguntó.

-Sí. Excepto este corte- señaló el que se hallaba justo por encima de su frente-. Me lo hice tratando de escapar la noche en la que Roland vino a por mí.

-¿Fuiste tú quien le pegó?

Kelly titubeó, no estaba muy segura de si debía admitirlo o no. Se frotó los nudillos magullados.

-¿Y bien?- el tono de su voz era frío y cortante.

Sintió como una de sus garras se clavaba un poco en su cuero cabelludo, el significado era claro. Kelly tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Sí…

La presión que ejercía desapareció. -¿Quién te enseñó a pelear?

Kelly se encogió de hombros: -Nadie. Probablemente por eso estaba a punto de ser arrastrada de vuelta por segunda vez.

Él hizo un sonido indeterminado que Kelly no supo cómo interpretar.

De pronto sus manos ya no estaban sobre su cabeza.- Todas son heridas superficiales- le dijo recostándose hacia atrás en el sillón-. Puedes dormir en el sofá hasta que sepa qué demonios voy a hacer contigo.

-Gracias- Kelly se atrevió a mirarle por encima de su hombro y le sonrió tímidamente.

Él la contempló en silencio durante unos instantes hasta que ella se levantó y se tumbó en el sofá, agazapándose bajo la manta.

Kelly se sentía tan al borde del agotamiento que lo único que ansiaba era dormir, aunque no estaba muy segura de si sería capaz de conseguirlo. Por lo menos, él estaba de espaldas a ella y ya no la miraba. La habitación era cálida y el sofá grande y cómodo. Era sin lugar a dudas el sitio más confortable en el que había estado desde que había dejado su casa. Pero sabía que tendría que encontrar la forma de largarse de allí. Su "anfitrión" no le había hecho ningún daño, pero eso no significaba que tuviera buenas intenciones. Además, su aspecto era como el de un cartel luminoso que indicara "peligro" y él no había hecho nada por desmentir aquella imagen. Aún así, se había sentido más tranquila con su presencia en esas pocas horas, de lo que había llegado a sentirse nunca con Dawes. Apenas fue consciente del momento en que los ojos se le cerraron y, poco después, se hallaba sumida en un profundo y reparador sueño.

·······

"Jodida humanidad", era el pensamiento que rondaba la mente de Creed. Siempre había tenido que escuchar comentarios que le comparaban con una bestia salvaje. Y le cabreaban. Pero más le cabreaba el hecho de estar haciendo de niñera de una frágil malherida que le miraba como si él fuera su maldito salvador. Lo de socorrer a damiselas en apuros siempre había sido cosa de Jimmy. Él era el que se encargaba de ponerlas en apuros. Una dinámica familiar para ambos.

Se volvió para mirarla, por el sonido acompasado de su respiración comprendió que ya estaba dormida. Se había enroscado bajo la manta y apenas se la veía. Era tan condenadamente pequeña que si no fuera por eso y por el dulce olor que desprendía, ya la habría despachado. Aquel aroma le embotaba los sentidos y le hacía sentir molesto sin saber muy bien porqué.

Aspiró su fragancia que se entremezclaba con el olor a sangre de las heridas. Aquello fue suficiente para casi hacerle perder el dominio de sí mismo y mandar a paseo su autocontrol. Casi. No es que le importara que sus juguetes estuvieran rotos, siempre y cuando fuera él el encargado de romperlos. El hecho de que ella ya estuviera herida y fuera poco más que piel y huesos, frágiles y quebradizos, fue lo que le obligó a contenerse. Le daría unos días para recuperarse y para poner un poco de carne sobre los huesos. Le haría creer que estaba a salvo. Su mirada de sorpresa cuando descubriera que no era así, no tendría precio.

Ella gimió en voz baja, se removió un poco y su brazo derecho se deslizó fuera de la manta. Percibió un ligero toque de ansiedad en su aroma, pero se disipó tras unos instantes. Su mirada se posó entonces en las heridas de los nudillos y una sonrisa perversa empezó a formarse en sus labios. Aún herida y hambrienta, era una pequeña luchadora.

Puede que la situación no estuviera tan mal después de todo, puede que incluso acabara proporcionándole algo de diversión. En el momento en que dejara de ser así, había un gran bosque esperándola ahí fuera.


	2. Libros

**2**

Libros

Kelly se fue despertando paulatinamente. A medida que se despejaba, la realidad fue abriéndose paso a través de la neblina que embotaba sus sentidos. Lo primero que notó fue que nadie gritaba ni había tratado de despertarla a golpes. Lo segundo, que estaba calentita y cómoda. Tardó un poco en comprender que aquello no formaba parte del sueño. Normalmente, en esa clase de sueños, ella siempre podía oler el fragrante aroma de las lilas que crecían en los arbustos que había bajo su ventana. En aquellos sueños su padre aún estaba vivo y su madre no se había convertido en una sombra de sí misma. Pero no olía a lilas. Kelly se movió un poco y olfateó a su alrededor. Todo lo que pudo distinguir fue una especie de aroma almizclado y masculino, reconfortante en comparación con la peste a suciedad que desprendía Roland Dawes. Se sentía tan a gusto que lamentó profundamente tener que abrir los ojos para enfrentarse de nuevo con la realidad. Cuando lo hizo, vio con sorpresa que no se hallaba en el interior de la inmunda cabaña de Dawes. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba.

Se sentó de golpe, confundida y jadeante. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras inspeccionaba la habitación con una rápida mirada. Contempló la gran chimenea de piedra y el sillón de cuero situado justo enfrente, de un tamaño superior al habitual; el sofá en el que se encontraba también era grande, muy denso y mullido. Entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en el aparador de la cocina y lo recordó todo: la desesperada huída a través de la nieve, el gigantesco y rudo hombre que la había recogido, salvándole la vida… Aunque no estaba muy segura del por qué. No es que le hubiera ocasionado ningún tipo de daño, pero desde luego había conseguido que creyera que era muy capaz de ello.

Kelly continuó examinando la habitación, esta vez, con más detenimiento. Dos de las paredes estaban forradas con estanterías repletas de libros que llegaban casi hasta el techo, no había televisión, pero sí que descubrió un sistema de sonido conectado a un reproductor mp3. Se preguntó qué tipo de música escucharía, aunque lo cierto es que no se quedaría el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. Era evidente que no la quería allí, e incluso aunque pudiera elegir, no sería seguro para él. Lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar recuperar la poca ropa que había dejado en la cabaña de Roland y después largarse.

Aunque eso no significaba que, mientras tanto, no pudiera mostrar algo de gratitud. Fuera cual fuese la razón que le había impulsado a ayudarla, el caso es que le debía la vida. Además, necesitaba tiempo para pensar cómo demonios iba a conseguir volver a la cabaña con los pies descalzos.

Mientras doblaba la manta cuidadosamente, pensó en Cody y rezó para que estuviera a salvo aquella mañana también. A continuación se dirigió a la cocina, sintiendo como el dolor de su cuerpo volvía a reaparecer con cada paso que daba. Dentro de la nevera descubrió, entre otras cosas, dos docenas de huevos, mucho bacon y los restos de la cena de la noche anterior. Así que, tras rebuscar un poco en los armarios, logró encontrar un batidor y un cuenco y se dispuso a preparar una tortilla con cuatro de los huevos. No sabía si él comería tanto y se maldijo en silencio por no haber prestado más atención a las cantidades la noche anterior, pero después pensó que, si sobraba algo, quizás a él no le importara demasiado si ella se lo comía.

·······

Se había despertado en cuanto la oyó moverse. En un primer momento se dedicó sólo a escuchar, curioso por saber qué es lo que iba a hacer ella a continuación. Nunca había llevado a una frágil a la cabaña y, mucho menos, había permitido que deambulara por allí libremente. Claro que, por lo general y tras haber acabado con ellas, no eran muy capaces de andar por su propio pie.

La escuchó levantarse y removerse en el sofá, inquieta, luego sólo silencio. Esperó. ¿Qué diablos podía estar haciendo ahí sentada, sin mover ni un solo músculo? No tenía sentido. A esas alturas, ya debería haber estado buscando un arma o algún otro instrumento con el que poder atacarlo. Era algo con lo que estaba familiarizado, era lo predecible.

Caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, preguntándose si se estaría perdiendo algo. El silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos más. Entonces ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, emitiendo débiles quejidos durante el trayecto. Instantes después escuchó abrirse la nevera y, acto seguido, algunos de los armarios. Parecía que la muy zorra estaba campando a sus anchas.

Vestido tan sólo con unos pantalones de chándal, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y caminó por la sala de estar. La manta se encontraba pulcramente doblada en uno de los extremos del sofá. La observó de pie en la cocina, de espaldas a él, mientras batía los huevos. Una sonrisa de anticipación se dibujó en sus labios, mientras se acercaba a ella con rapidez y sigilo. Justo antes de alcanzarla, la oyó respirar con brusquedad y vio como su cuerpo se tensaba, pero era demasiado tarde, la acorraló contra el mueble de la cocina, atrapándola con su enorme cuerpo y poniendo un brazo a cada lado.

-¿Asustada, frágil?- gruñó en voz baja. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al sentir los temblores que sacudían sus pequeños hombros. Se inclinó sobre su cabeza y aspiró profundamente, paladeando su miedo. Joder, si ella fuera consciente de lo bien que olía, tendría auténticos motivos para sentirse aterrorizada de verdad.

-Yo…

Presionó sus caderas contra ella, dejándole sentir que ya estaba a medio camino de ponerse duro del todo y observó cómo se mordía los labios hasta hacerse sangre. Aquello casi lo llevó al límite. Sus garras se hundieron en la superficie del mueble.

-Pensé que podía… hacerte el desayuno.

Percibió su lucha interna tratando de conservar la calma, incluso logró controlar el temblor en su voz sorprendentemente bien. Se inclinó un poco más sobre ella, hasta que la parte superior de su cabeza le rozó el pecho. -¿Cuántos huevos has echado?

-Cuatro- dijo con la voz estrangulada. Parecía concentrada en tratar de respirar lenta y profundamente, y se agarraba al borde del fregadero con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

-Añade otros dos- le dijo con malicia, quería sentirla moverse contra su cuerpo.

Ella vaciló un instante: -¿A-ahora?

-No, cuando los cerdos vuelen.

Se estiró para alcanzar el envase de cartón y él notó cómo se ponía aún más rígida. La expresión de su semblante apenas varió, pero un pequeño rictus en la boca le indicó que el movimiento le había causado dolor. Esperó hasta que hubo agregado los dos huevos a la mezcla y entonces se apartó, apoyándose en la mesa y dándole un poco de espacio para trabajar.

-Echa también un poco de salsa picante.

Ella fue hasta la nevera y rebuscó dentro.

-Y trae una cerveza de paso.

Regresó con ambas cosas y le entregó el botellín de cerveza. Los pezones se le habían puesto duros debido al frío de la nevera y se protegía el costado derecho. Añadió un chorro de salsa, mientras él bebía un largo trago.

-Más- le dijo.

Ella obedeció y después le miró con expresión interrogante.

-Continúa hasta que te diga.

Así lo hizo, hasta que él le indicó que se detuviera.

-¿Cuánto bacon quieres?- le preguntó con voz trémula. Continuaba luchando contra el miedo, pero su olfato le decía que seguía deliciosamente atemorizada.

Él le tendió una mano: -Déjame ver el paquete.

De nuevo fue hasta la nevera y volvió con el bacon. Sus pezones seguían marcándose a través de la fina tela de la camiseta. Se le encendió el rostro al darse cuenta y trató de disimularlo encorvando los hombros.

Victor rasgó el plástico y sacó todo el bacon, a excepción de unas pocas lonchas. A continuación lo dejó caer en una sartén.

-¿Te gusta crujiente?- preguntó ella, mientras trataba de disimular su turbación mostrando un interés excesivo en el contenido de la sartén.

-Sólo hazlo, te diré cuando está listo- le respondió sin apartar la vista de ella.

Comenzaba a relajarse, Victor podía ver como la tensión iba abandonando su cuerpo con cada minuto que pasaba y la ansiedad se hacía menos patente en su aroma. Aunque su postura seguía siendo rígida y limitaba los movimientos del lado derecho del cuerpo todo lo que podía.

-¿Crees que están rotas?

-¿Qué?- le miró confundida.

-Tus costillas.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente: -No.

-Pareces muy segura de ello, ¿por qué?

Se encogió un poco de hombros al responder: -A menos que tener las costillas derechas rotas se sienta de diferente forma a tener rotas las del lado izquierdo, estoy prácticamente segura.

-Eso ya está.

-¡Pero si está medio crudo!

-Me gusta así, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?- repuso con acritud. Pero, ¿quién coño se había creído que era? Podría haberla abandonado en la nieve. Podría haberle partido su escuálido cuello mientras la usaba como a una puta barata, y bien seguro que habría disfrutado cada segundo de ello. Pero, en lugar de eso, allí estaba, de pie en su cocina, discutiendo cómo debía gustarle su propio desayuno. Un gruñido exasperado brotó de su garganta, en parte dirigido a ella, en parte a sí mismo.

-No- se apresuró a responder ella, al tiempo que sacaba con premura la sartén del fuego y buscaba un plato, nerviosa. Pese a la irritación que sentía, no pudo evitar fijarse en las suaves curvas de su cuerpo mientras se movía por la cocina. –Es sólo que nunca he conocido antes a nadie a quien le gustara así.

Victor se situó estratégicamente al lado de la vitrina en la que estaban guardados los platos, obligándola a apoyarse en él cuando se estiró para alcanzar uno. Descubrió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas cuando inclinó la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió diabólicamente. Su ansiedad se había disparado de nuevo. Se apartó un poco para permitirle maniobrar sin que tuviera que forzar demasiado los músculos del lado derecho. La observó mientras colocaba una servilleta de papel en el plato y luego ponía el bacon encima. Se lo entregó sin florituras.

-¿Te gustan los huevos de alguna forma en particular?

-No.

Empezó a comer el bacon, consciente de que ella se había dado la vuelta para no tener que mirarle mientras comía. Contempló absorto como una tira de la camiseta se le iba deslizando por debajo del hombro.

Kelly, que por lo general se contentaba con las sobras, tenía la esperanza de que en esta ocasión él no dejara nada. A pesar del hambre que sentía, no creía que su estómago pudiera soportar comerse el bacon casi sin hacer. Aunque por los ruidos que oía a su espalda, él estaba dando buena cuenta del contenido del plato. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, a pesar de que la intensidad de su mirada la ponía muy nerviosa. Agradeció tener algo que hacer.

Cuando se volvió para coger el plato, contempló con alivio que éste se hallaba vacío. Puso la tortilla en él y se lo entregó de nuevo, ansiosa. Incluso en una tarea tan cotidiana como aquella, le resultaba difícil comportarse de manera natural, con él estudiando cada movimiento suyo.

-No está mal.

Levantó la vista hacia él, con asombro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Victor secamente, mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

-Nada- murmuró. Poco habituada a cualquier clase de reconocimiento, no sabía muy bien cómo responder-. Yo sólo… me alegro de que te guste.- Cohibida, se dio la vuelta y empezó a fregar.

-Deja eso y ponte a desayunar.

Empezaba a acostumbrarse a sus toscas maneras. Si se hubiera mostrado un poco más amable, ella hubiera sido capaz de lanzarse a sus brazos sólo por aquello.

-¿Un huevo?

Él puso los ojos en blanco. –Termínate el bacon y por lo menos hazte dos huevos. No hay mucho más donde elegir.

El entusiasmo de Kelly se diluyó un poco. –No debería comer tanto, si me acostumbro…- se interrumpió al verle dar un paso hacia ella en actitud amenazante.

-¿Tienes que discutir cada jodida cosa?

Kelly retrocedió de forma involuntaria hasta que chocó contra el fregadero. –No- logró responder con un hilo de voz. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y puso el bacon que quedaba en la sartén, esperando que no hubiera cambiado de idea con respecto a su desayuno.

Él llevó su plato vacío hasta el fregadero. -¿Tenías algo de ropa en casa de Dawes?- preguntó en tono neutro.

-Sí, mi madre metió algunas cosas en una mochila de color rosa- respondió sumisamente.

Victor gruñó en señal de reconocimiento. –Si la veo, tal vez decida traerla- dijo al tiempo que desaparecía en su habitación para regresar, unos minutos después, vestido con unos vaqueros y una sudadera.

Kelly esperaba que supiera hacia dónde debía dirigirse. –Yo no sé llegar hasta la cabaña de Dawes- musitó.

-¡No! ¿En serio?- masculló él con ironía, mientras se ataba los cordones de las botas. Luego se incorporó y avanzó rápidamente por la habitación hasta llegar a ella.

Kelly se encontró de pronto acorralada entre el cuerpo de Victor y la esquina del aparador. Durante unos instantes, se dedicó a mirarla con una intensidad que hizo que su corazón latiera desbocado. Estaba casi segura de que él podía escucharlo.

De repente, él levantó la mano y trazó, con una de sus garras, la línea del pómulo que se hallaba libre de cardenales. –Si descubro que has estado husmeando mientras estoy fuera, pienso añadir unas cuantas cicatrices más para que hagan juego con el resto, ¿lo has entendido, frágil?- su voz era un suave ronroneo que envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Kelly asintió lentamente, paralizada por el brillo acerado de aquellos ojos que la observaban.

La presión de la garra en su mejilla se intensificó. –Quiero que lo digas en voz alta.

-Lo entiendo- consiguió susurrar.

Se apartó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Puedo…?

-¿Si puedes qué?- se volvió y la miró con los ojos entornados.

Kelly inspiró profundamente antes de continuar: -¿Puedo leer alguno de tus libros?

Su expresión no varió, excepto por un ligero parpadeo. –Como quieras.- Salió sin añadir ni una palabra más.

Kelly sacó la sartén del fuego y se dispuso a desayunar.

·······

Creed encontró el cuerpo de Dawes sin mayores dificultades, a pesar de no ser el único depredador que habitaba en ese bosque. Por el estado en el que se encontraba, se podía decir que una manada de lobos se había dado un buen festín. Pasó al lado del cadáver y siguió el débil rastro que le condujo hasta la destartalada barraca que había pertenecido al viejo. Cuando compró las tierras, le habían advertido que existía un pequeño coto de caza dentro de sus límites, pero como su única intención al adquirirlas había sido la de construir un refugio, nunca le había molestado aquel detalle. Y, tan seguro como que había infierno, aquella estructura no podía llevar allí mucho tiempo, a lo sumo unas cuantas semanas, tal vez unos pocos meses.

La puerta estaba abierta, seguramente llevaba así desde el día anterior, cuando el viejo bastardo había salido corriendo para perseguir a la frágil. El hedor a podredumbre y moho que desprendía el lugar se entremezclaba con el olor de la sangre de ella, así como con el de las emociones que había experimentado: miedo e ira en su mayor parte. Por algún motivo, aquello le cabreó. Él era el único que iba a hacerla sangrar. Nadie más tenía derecho a tocarla.

En el interior, el olor era aún más intenso. No tardó mucho en descubrir la pequeña mochila, era la única cosa en toda la maldita cabaña que no parecía a punto de hacerse pedazos. Tenía restos de sangre, pero no eran de ella, pertenecían a Dawes en su mayor parte. Sonrió un poco: "Frágil peleona".

Buscó en el pequeño dormitorio algo que le pudiera aportar más datos sobre Roland Dawes. Encontró algunos recibos y un pequeño libro con contenido religioso, pertenecía a esos cabrones de la llamada Iglesia de la Humanidad. En la parte de atrás había garabateada una especie de lista que describía sucesos que habían tenido lugar en pueblos vecinos.

Su cólera fue en aumento. Si Dawes había sido miembro de la secta, sin duda la frágil también formaría parte. Otra cosa más de ella que le resultaba desconcertante. Aquellos malnacidos de la IdH estaban siempre tan saturados por el sentimiento de desprecio hacia los demás y por sus prejuicios, que su olor podía percibirse a más de un kilómetro de distancia. La frágil había experimentado diversas emociones en su presencia, miedo en su mayor parte, pero en ningún momento había percibido el menor rastro de odio o de repulsión.

Rasgó la fina tela de la mochila y vació su contenido sobre una desvencijada mesa. Examinó el pequeño montón de ropa vieja y descolorida, había también un par de zapatillas de lona, no muy aptas para caminar por la nieve. Entonces su atención recayó sobre el viejo librito de tapas desgastadas que había caído abierto en el suelo, muy similar al de Dawes.

Por un momento se sintió tan cegado por la rabia que apenas reparó en las hojas llenas de dibujos. Estos estaban situados de forma estratégica para cubrir las palabras que expresaban intolerancia y animadversión. Aquello sirvió para apaciguarle, al menos por el momento. Cogió el pequeño libro entre sus manos y lo hojeó con creciente curiosidad. Castillos, dragones y diversas criaturas fantásticas adornaban una de las páginas. En otra, las flores y las mariposas habían distorsionado el sentido del párrafo de tal forma que una nueva interpretación podía extraerse de su lectura, interpretación que dudaba mucho hubiera sido la intención del autor original. Incluso había conseguido, en otra de ellas, crear una especie de poema al eliminar ciertas palabras y añadir otras nuevas. Eran tonterías inútiles y carentes de sentido, pero, desde luego, era mucho mejor que tener que leer toda esa basura discriminatoria cargada de odio.

Aquello era jodidamente perfecto. La tregua se había acabado, quería respuestas y las quería ya. En cuanto llegara a la cabaña, iba a tener una pequeña charla con la frágil. Y, si no quería acabar como Dawes, siendo pasto de las alimañas, más le valía que respondiera a todas sus preguntas de forma satisfactoria.

Sintió crecer la ira de nuevo en su interior. Guardó todo en la mochila otra vez y la sacó fuera de la cabaña. Después, se volvió hacia la pequeña y ruinosa estructura. Sus ojos eran dos gélidas sombras que presagiaban violencia y destrucción. Avanzó hacia ella, dispuesto a no dejar ni una maldita viga en pie.

·······

Creed percibió el dulce aroma de la frágil incluso antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando entró, el estado de la cocina fue lo primero que captó su atención. No es que creyera que ella fuera a dejarla echa un desastre, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que la había fregado de arriba abajo hasta dejarla reluciente.

Un pequeño suspiro atrajo su vista hacia el sofá. Se había vuelto a dormir, con un ejemplar de _Moby Dick_ en el regazo. Gimió y se retorció un poco, como si estuviera teniendo un sueño desagradable. Se acercó a ella, con la visión de una de sus piernas asomando por fuera de la manta. La camiseta se le había ido subiendo hasta dejar al descubierto un tentador muslo.

Ella gimió de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Supuso que Jimmy habría hecho algo para tratar de consolarla. Pero él no era Jimmy. Dejó caer la mochila al suelo, despertándola con un sobresalto. Pudo ver cómo sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos, con los fantasmas de la pesadilla aún rondando por su mente. A medida que estos se desvanecían, ella empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Cuando advirtió lo cerca que estaba de mostrarle su desnudez, se ruborizó intensamente y se apresuró a reorganizar la manta a su alrededor.

-¡Encontraste mi mochila!- exclamó regocijada al reparar en ella. Alargó la mano para cogerla, pero Victor se dejó caer al suelo sobre una rodilla y le agarró con fuerza la muñeca. Kelly no gritó, pero un breve siseo se escapó de sus labios. -¡¿Qué…?

-¿Olvidaste contarme algo, frágil?

-¡No sé de qué me hablas!- protestó con una mezcla de furia y terror. Empezó a forcejear tratando de librarse. -¡Suéltame!

La obligó a tumbarse y se inclinó sobre ella, inmovilizándola con su peso. Aún así, se las arregló para asestarle un golpe en el plexo solar antes de que él pudiera sujetarle la otra mano. Soltó una risita entre dientes: -Si no tuviera otra cosa en mente, esto podría resultar muy entretenido.

Le colocó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, justo en el borde del sofá, y alivió la presión sobre sus muñecas lo suficiente para evitar una lesión. Pero Kelly era dolorosamente consciente de que si él empujaba tan sólo unos centímetros más, terminaría con todos los huesos de la muñeca fracturados.

-¡Eres un cabrón!- le espetó con rabia impotente.

-Oooh, vamos, esperaba algo mejor de alguien de la IdH.

Dejó de luchar y de retorcerse y le miró con frialdad: -Mi madre es de la IdH, yo sólo tenía once años cuando me arrastró con ella. ¡A esa edad no tienes muchas opciones si a tus padres les da por hacer el asno!

Victor había aprendido a reconocer, desde una edad bien temprana, las mentiras y las señales de peligro en la cara de la gente, incluso antes de saber identificar los sutiles cambios que estas emociones conllevaban en el olor de la persona. Ella decía la verdad. Aflojó un poco más la presión sobre sus extremidades y sintió como un leve estremecimiento de alivio la recorría, a pesar de que la expresión de su rostro no había variado.

-Jodidamente extraño para una crisis de mediana edad.

-No tanto. Mi padre murió y ella se vino abajo. Stan se aprovechó de su estado y la embaucó con todas esas chorradas de la IdH. Él me odia porque a mí no pudo engatusarme con su palabrería. Y también odia a Cody porque no es hijo suyo y no es lo bastante hombre para conseguir que mi madre se quede embarazada.

-¿Quién coño es Cody?

-Mi hermano. Sólo tiene diez años.

Él contempló su tenso rostro durante unos instantes que a Kelly le parecieron eternos.

-Golpéame otra vez y desearás no haberte escapado de Dawes.- dijo con una suavidad escalofriante, al tiempo que le soltaba las manos y se levantaba del sofá. Ella también se levantó, lenta y cautelosamente, al menos tenía dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta de que si realizaba algún movimiento estúpido, podía ser el último. Él la sujetó por un brazo y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue un poco más considerado. –Aún no hemos acabado. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo Dawes aquí?

Kelly se frotó las muñecas, probablemente tendría hematomas al día siguiente. –Hay unas cuantas ciudades por aquí cerca, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Pequeñas ciudades a no más de un par de horas de distancia cuya economía no está precisamente en auge?

-Buscaba lugares para expandirse- adivinó Victor con el ceño fruncido- ¿Y se supone que tú debías ayudarle a hacerlo?- Un destello de advertencia brilló en sus ojos al decir esto último.

Ella hizo una mueca sarcástica antes de continuar: -No exactamente. Dawes tenía el mismo carisma que un puercoespín. Él sólo era una especie de ojeador, el que inspeccionaba el terreno. Yo no tenía nada que ver, Stan me entregó a él porque supongo que creyó que o bien me sometería, o bien acabaría muerta de una paliza. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era válida. Imagino que, si esto último ocurría, le diría a mi madre y a Cody que me había escapado.

Victor sabía que todo lo que le estaba contando era cierto, aún así la miró con cierta suspicacia antes de continuar: -Sabes muchas cosas para ser alguien que dice no estar involucrado en las actividades de la IdH.

Kelly esbozó una amarga sonrisa. –Vivíamos en una casa antigua y Stan no tenía idea de la cantidad de cosas que pueden escucharse a través de los conductos de ventilación.- Se aventuró a mirarle a la cara- ¿Puedo ir a ponerme algo de mi ropa ahora? Por favor.

Él hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento y le permitió levantarse del sofá. No le quitó el ojo de encima mientras recogía su mochila del suelo y se dirigía al cuarto de baño con paso apresurado.

·······

Kelly se vistió rápidamente con uno de los feos y desgastados vestidos de algodón que halló en el interior de la mochila. También se puso dos pares de calcetines, una camiseta térmica y un jersey por encima del vestido. No tenía ningún abrigo, pero ya se preocuparía de ello más tarde. Lo peor eran las viejas zapatillas de lona, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a ser capaz de caminar por de la nieve con ellas. Pero se consoló pensando que era mejor que ir descalza, además nadie había dicho que salir de allí fuera a ser como un agradable paseo por el campo.

Sus pensamientos giraron entonces en torno a Victor, sin duda sabía defenderse solito, pero cuanto más tiempo permaneciera ella allí, más peligroso podía ser para él. Con un suspiro de resignación, dobló la camiseta y la dejó encima del cesto de la ropa.

Contempló su mochila rota y recordó haber visto algunas bolsas de plástico en el armario que había debajo del fregadero. Podía guardar sus cosas dentro de una de ellas hasta que fuera capaz de conseguir una aguja y algo de hilo para coser los desgarrones. No le importaba que él hubiera curioseado sus pertenencias, pero por lo menos podía haber usado la cremallera.

Pocos minutos más tarde, regresó a la sala de estar. Él estaba en la cocina, comiéndose un voluminoso sándwich de jamón. Se acercó al fregadero y se agachó para buscar las bolsas.

-Joder, ¿pero qué llevas puesto?

Kelly levantó la mirada y tuvo que contener una risilla ahogada al verle allí de pie, contemplando su vestido con algo parecido a la perplejidad. -Sí, a mí también me gusta- se atrevió a bromear un poco-. Por suerte, no tendrás que verlo mucho más tiempo.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?

-Significa que agradezco profundamente que me salvaras la vida y, precisamente por eso, no puedo continuar escondiéndome en tu casa y poniéndote en peligro. En cuanto Stan se dé cuenta de que Roland ha desaparecido, vendrá a buscarme. Si me encontrara aquí…

-¿Acaso tengo aspecto de no saber cuidar de mí mismo?- la interrumpió con aspereza.

Le miró sorprendida: -No, pero…

-¿A dónde irás?

-No lo sé…- farfulló, confundida.

-¿Tienes dinero?

-No, pero puedo trabajar…

-¿Haciendo qué?- continuó él, implacable.

Kelly empezaba a dar muestras de ansiedad, el corazón le latía con fuerza. –Bueno, aún no lo sé…

-Así que no sabes a dónde vas a ir, no tienes dinero y tampoco sabes cómo vas a ganarlo- la miró con una ceja arqueada antes de añadir con mordacidad-. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que podría salir mal?

-¡Ya sé que no es un gran plan!- exclamó ella. Luego suspiró y apoyó la frente contra el mueble de la cocina. –Pero no puedo seguir aquí. Si algo te ocurriera por mi culpa, jamás podría perdonármelo.

Él la contempló en silencio unos instantes, luego esbozó una sonrisa cruel. –Mucha gente ha intentado acabar conmigo a lo largo de los años, nadie ha descubierto aún la forma de conseguirlo. Ahora siéntate a comer y deja de decir estupideces.


End file.
